Dorsal
by annemarina
Summary: Shark attack!
1. Chapter 1

I had been in the water since I learned how to swim when I was 3. My dad took a commercial fishing boat out every day from 8-7 everyday the boat was rented out. My mother was an underwater photographer and spent most of her time in Oahu, so we had a problem because we lived in Kauai.

I am the youngest of 4, all boys except myself. I got along best with Mark, my oldest brother. He was 21. My second oldest brother was Cairi, I know, a girls name. We called him Kyri or Kyle. He was 17 and the only one of us who planned to go to College. Homer was 16.

I ,Marine, Rina to those who know me or Ri to my family, am 14. I love the blue water in our back yard. My mom said I practically grew up underwater. I had more friends underwater than on land. On land, Starr and Jet were my best friends. I know, you are probably thinking right now, a girl named Marine was friends with a girl named Starr and a guy named Jet.

I pretty much glided right through childhood, but I still had my bad moments. One in particular, I still have nasty thoughts about. Lets take a trip down Memory Lane.

_When I was 11, I went shark caging for the 10th time. I was an expert on it. My dad had a big fancy cage. Mark, Jet, and I went out on a calm Saturday when he had no client. The winds were at about 2 knots and the water was beautiful blue. We were hoping to see a black tip shark. My mom had been photographing them and said they were amazing. Deep down, though, we all wanted to see a great white shark. One in particular._

_Anuai'kai'li had been named by the locals to mean, king of the sharks. The big kahuna. But no ones Hawaiian was perfect so we made up what sounded good. Anyway, Mark suited up while we hoisted our "Diver in the water" and "Shark Chumming" flags. An odd combination. Not commonly seen. Well, Mark suited up and climbed into the cage, he was 18 at the time and always had to go first, if you catch my drift. He said "Dad, you might want to get someone to look at this cage before we dive, the lock is rusted." My dad laughed and said "We are already out here, lets just do one dive and then repair it. Ri, I want you on the radio." Our helmet for caging has audio so the cagier can hear the person working the radio. Mark climbed in and Dad locked the cage. He gave the signal and Jet lowered the cage to the bottom. I turned on the radio and started talking. About 15 minutes later we got a shark, not the one we wanted. After 5 minutes, he came up and I got ready to go in._

_One con of being a girl is that my straight, ebony locks of hair get in the way of everything. I put the helmet on and went down. But the little shark was gone replaced with a big, great white. I knew it had to be the king. He kept bumping the cage and it rattled. The beast must have weighed 4 tons! But with all of that weight he bumped the door. It was then I realized he broke the lock. I heard Marks voice saying "Hold on Ri, don't panic we'll get you out." Then the gears slowly started pulling me up. Then I was shocked to hear Jet's voice, he must have yanked the radio from Mark. "Do not panic Rina! Just take care of yourself down there!" I was worried, he sounded panicked and suddenly 20 feet underwater felt like millions of miles. Bump! The king had succeeded in getting the door open and then he was staring me straight in the eye. I finally understood the true meaning of "a toothy grin," and let me tell you, in was the most scared in my life._


	2. Chapter 2

Now I know what you are thinking, _Oh great, some pity story about a horrendously malformed girl who was attacked by a shark. _No, no, and no. Do not worry, I am still pretty and in one piece. There is a reason for telling you that story. That I cannot think of yet. I will think of it one day. I hope. I just wanted to inform you of that, dear reader, because who the hell has ever been that close to a shark? Exactly my point.  
Now back to present-day reality.

The doorbell rang, and I ran to get it. I knew it was immediately, it was my friend Alyss. I know I have not talked about her before, and that is because she moved here last year. Yep, she was one of those new kids who starts as a freshman. That feeling you are experiencing is pity. Plus, she was the only new kid in a school of fifty per grade. Her saving grace is that she is from the South, and has a heavy accent. Everyone thinks she is really cool because of it. But let me tell you, she has the biggest mouth in the south and you better be on her good side or else. Now that I have made her sound like an asshole, let me tell you why I love her. I can use four words, she is the bomb.

I am pretty happy that she fit in with Starr, Jet, and I, because with her we are totally the Fantastic Four, as long as I am the girl who is invisible. Actually, I am no longer invisible, ever since I dyed the ends of my hair bluer then the ocean in my backyard. Pretty cool, right? It is so hot.

She rang the bell again, better go get it now.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened the door, and there was beacon of shining light. Not Alyss, but the glare off her sunglasses was blinding me.

"Alyss, calm those shades down!" I said.

She laughed, "No way, bro. Bought these D&G knockoffs off Ebay for like, two bucks. Winning!"

In case you can not picture this vision of sarcasm, use this for reference:

Golden brown hair, streaked with white from Hawaii living.

Green eyes

Skinny as a toothpick

About as tall as I am

Almost as gorgeous as I am (just kidding, if she saw that, she would drag my sorry ass to Mexico and kill me with hedge clippers. I love her very much.)

Alyss, in theory, has an ex-boyfriend back on the mainland who sends her presents everyday. Imagine the shipping rates! What a sorry loser. Shes lucky because she has no parents around to nag her about it. Alyss is sixteen, and she was emancipated from her parents last year. I am so amazed that she was able to get herself so far away from everything she has ever known. Shes just a brave girl. Or woman, as she would correct me.

Now before you think I am a total lesbian and I am stalking a poor innocent girl, I have to tell you something. Every single piece of that bullshit is a lie. Would it not have been funny if after using "bullshit," I had said it was all true. Anyway, it is not, and I have a boyfriend, thank you very much. Cue the applause. I deserve my own talk show.

Back in the present day and age, Alyss came inside my house, yapping about some hot internet boy she had met.

"- Mark adopts cats, how adorable, right? He has abs and everything. Total hottie. I'm trying to arrange a get together with him, but he always has plans with his Columbia study group. Hot and smart, I could get used to this."

I did not have the heart to tell her he was probably just some freak who thought her facebook picture was hot. I guess that is what you get when you post a picture of yourself in a barely there bikini. His Columbia "study group", was probably just some of his buddies who were also single and most definitely ready to mingle.

Although, I suppose this is why my boyfriend and I have only been together a little while, and we have only kissed like three times. I am not even sure if Alyss can still wear white to her wedding, if you catch my drift. I guess we all have our own deep, dark secrets.


End file.
